My Captain
by captainrogers
Summary: Agent Jade is new to the whole Avengers thing. She's used to working alone. And now she has a Captain to take orders from and a team to protect. Trusting someone with your life isn't easy. But for some reason, trusting Captain Rogers was. He understood her and she understood him. He was her Captain, and she fell in love with him no matter how hard she tried not to.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Captain!" Fury yelled from behind me. I continued walking. He followed me outside of the helicarrier. "Captain!" I turned around. Fury looked annoyed, not that I cared at the moment. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To save my team mate sir!" I replied.

"No you are not. You weren't given orders to."

"Frankly sir, I don't give a damn!"

He looked surprised. Normally I wasn't one to curse at people, especially not him. "Excuse me?"

I didn't say anything. I grabbed my shield and saw the rest of the team coming outside also.

"You'll be disobeying orders Captain!" Fury yelled as I headed towards one of the planes.

"Wouldn't be the first time!" I told him.

"Captain, just listen to me for a moment before you-"

"No!" I yelled, spinning around to face him again. "You listen! She's all I have! I've lost a lot of people that I love, and I really don't want to go through that again! This is my choice! And I could care less if you agree with it or not."

He huffed. "I guess you'll need a team then."

I smiled.

"Alright everyone, suit up! We have a team mate to save!" He instructed.

"We're already ready sir." Natasha told him.

We all boarded the plane, weapons in hand.

Tony patted me lightly on the back. "Let's go save your girl Cap!"

**I know it's short, not all the chapters are going to be like that I promise! I just wanted to get the prologue out to show people who may read this story what it's going to be like. Hope you like it, I'll post the first actual chapter sometime soon to start the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is finally here! Haha I told you I'd get it out soon to actually start the story! I hope you like it; I've been working all night on it just to make it somewhat perfect! Thank you to everyone who took the time out of their lives to read that prologue thing and thank you to everyone who added me to story and author alert I LOVE YOU! I already have 176 hits I can't believe it! You don't know how happy I am right now! Ok, so here we go then! Enjoy!**

* * *

Agent Jade

Full name: Skylar Jade (Commonly known as: Shadow)

Age: 23

Appearance: Hazel eyes, brunette, long hair, 5'9", slim, fit.

Weapons of choice: Spear that extends from the size of a pen to her height and knives for close distance attacks. (Uses a utility belt to store weapons).

Powers: Super human abilities (ex. Super hearing, speed, strength, etc.), sonic screaming.

Weakness: Unknown

Other: Attractive, fast, sneaky, manipulative, strong, dangerous.

Likes: Martial arts, training, running, driving, sports, fighting, guns.

Dislikes: Failure, losing, mean people.

Steve couldn't believe it. S.H.I.E.L.D had everything on this girl, they even knew what she did and didn't like. How had that even gotten that information without personally speaking to her?

For the past hour the team had been studying a young woman named Skylar Jade. She was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main priorities at the moment. Fury wanted to recruit her and make her an Avenger. Steve had to admit, at first he didn't see why Fury was so obsessed with making her one of them, she didn't _look_ dangerous. But the surveillance videos, though they were only seconds long, certainly changed his mind.

Skylar had fought off tens of guys at a time, without even breaking a sweat. By the fifth video he started thinking that she wasn't even trying. At least that's what it looked like.

Natasha seemed the most intrigued by the girl. She would comment after every tape, pointing out tricks and moves Skylar had done that deemed her worthy of Natasha's respect.

"She's like all of you in a way." Fury explained. "Skylar has some anger problems, like our lovely Dr. Banner. She's definitely sarcastic, like Tony. She has amazing fighting skills like Natasha. She likes to use distance attacks to take out opponents like Clint. And she's a leader and has abilities like Captain Rogers."

"But how do we get her here?" Steve asked. "She doesn't seem like to type to just surrender and come with us, people she doesn't know at all."

"That is going to be a challenge." He admitted. "But it's not impossible."

* * *

Brooklyn, New York. Where Skylar Jade had grown up and lived all her life with her uncle who trained her on fighting and controlling her abilities until he passed away when she was 18. For five years that's all she'd been doing, training and controlling her abilities. Until recently.

Four months ago she was running her normal route through the streets of Brooklyn when she heard gunshots and screams coming from a nearby bank. Seconds later three men ran out of the bank holding four bags of money and a teenage girl who only looked to be about 13. She was screaming and crying for her mother to help her.

Now a normal person would have called 911, but Skylar wasn't normal. In fact, she was _far _from it.

Skylar was running at an inhuman speed towards the burglars, hitting one of them head on and knocking him to the ground. He groaned in pain, holding his side. The other two burglars looked confused. But the girl, she stared straight into Skylar's eyes with a look of hope and pain. Skylar reacted on instinct, grabbing the second man by the neck and throwing him onto the top of a car. The third man looked scared, like he should've been. While his guard was down Skylar kicked him in the arm, making him lose hold of his gun which now fell to the ground. He let go of the girl, who ran away immediately, and leaned down quickly to retrieve the only weapon that could stand between him and this odd woman. Skylar gripped the back of his head and his face was met with her knee. He collapsed next to the man she first attacked.

Now Skylar was in trouble, the police started to surround the bank. She would be taken into questioning; they'd find out about her "powers" and would want to do tests and experiments on her. That couldn't happen, not now, not ever. Her uncle had warned her about this, about drawing attention to herself. But what was she supposed to do? Let the young girl die? That wasn't an option. And neither was being arrested or taken in by the police.

She was smart, formulating a plan quickly in her mind. Skylar ran. Of course that didn't stop the cops from following her, but it gave her a chance to escape. She ran into an alley, still being followed by 10 to 15 officers. Skylar jumped up high enough to reach the bottom of a ladder on the side of a building and used her upper body strength to pull the rest of her up. With ease she climbed all the way to the roof. She could hear the sound of voices yelling orders. They were wasting their time though. Roof jumping was something her uncle loved to do. He showed her how when she was 12. Skylar had 11 years of experience on these guys.

She jumped from roof to roof, not stopping until she was sure she had gotten away from them. They'd sent a helicopter to try and spot her but it hadn't started its search until darkness started rolling in, and that made it a lot easier to hide for Skylar.

After that she'd been all over the news. It was a natural reaction for her now. She'd see people in trouble or something bad happening and she'd stop it before the police could get the chance to arrive. And after every crime she stopped she disappeared quicker and quicker, until all you saw was a blur of her silhouette and she was gone. So they called her Shadow, because that's what she seemed to be.

* * *

"You know, you've been staring at that girls file now Cap." Tony Stark pointed out. The Avengers and Fury were sitting in a plane that was set for Brooklyn, New York to retrieve the soon to be agent, Skylar Jade. "Someone got a little crush?"

Steve rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the light blush that filled his cheeks. "I'm only studying her and the abilities she has Tony."

"Really?" He smirked. "Because there's a blank piece of paper on top of her file notes and a picture of her on top of the blank piece of paper."

Steve quickly shut the file.

"Aw! Look at the Captain, he's blushing!" Tony laughed.

"Tony, shut up!" He hid his face in his hands. Why did Stark have to be so obnoxious? Steve did admit, the girl was beautiful, and she was an amazing fighter, but that didn't mean anything. He just thought she was pretty, that's all.

"Don't worry Capsicle; I'm very supportive of this. Maybe you'll finally get laid."

Captain Rogers sighed. He would never be able to live that down, now would he?

* * *

Skylar sat in her living room, eating a box of Chips Ahoy chewy chocolate chip cookies and watching Spongebob. It was the only thing really on in the afternoon, and even though she was 23 she still loved the show! It brought back memories of her and her uncle sitting on his couch, watching Spongebob and eating cookies together. She missed him so much.

While she was walking to her kitchen to put away the cookies there was a knock at the door. Skylar never really had visitors and she didn't have any friends. She was sort of a loner.

She shrugged and opened her front door, revealing a man with a long black coat and an eye patch. "Um…may I help you?" She asked.

"Hello Skylar, my name is Nick Fury. I'm here to recruit you."

* * *

**Yes, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger, I know it's so annoying, but it seems like a good place to stop the chapter! Hope you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! 818 HITS AND 451 VISITORS! :D You don't even understand the excitement going through me right now! I JUST finished watching Captain America with my family and the whole time I was screaming about how cute he was when he fought. I know I'm a loser, but who cares… I also went to Universal yesterday and got myself a Captain America shirt, it was like 30 dollars but so worth it because now I can wear it to bed and say I slept with Captain America. Omg, I'm rambling, ok so hope you like Chapter 2 almost as much as I love Steve's butt. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I'm sorry, there's no one by the name of Skylar that lives in this apartment building." Skylar tried to play it off like she wasn't the person he wanted to recruit.

"Ms. Jade, there's no use lying to me, we have files on you." The man explained.

"We?" Skylar asked, still in shock.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything."

Skylar acted like she was thinking for a few seconds. She sighed and turned to grab her running shoes near her front door. As Fury started to walk down the stairs of the apartment building, expecting to be followed by Skylar, he realized something and cursed at himself. She'd put on running shoes.

It was no surprise the when he turned around…she wasn't there.

* * *

Skylar was always good at running, considering she'd run from the police almost every day for the past few months. Running from a man probably twice her age was easy. She ran throughout the apartment building, reaching the door to the roof and throwing it open. Literally. Skylar stumbled a little but easily regained her balance and continued running. As she came to the side of the building a man floated up in an iron suit, blocking her from the next building.

Iron man. She had seen him on the news a lot.

Great, just what I need right now, something in my way.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Tony Sta-" Tony wasn't able to finish his sentence before Skylar ran in the other direction at an even faster pace. "It was nice meeting you!" She heard him yell from behind her.

Skylar jumped off the roof of her apartment building and onto another and then another and another. She pushed herself to keep going.

_Don't look back Sky, don't look back._ She told herself.

After many more roofs she stopped and jumped off one, into an alley. Skylar didn't stop though, she ran even faster. She refused to be taken without a fight.

"Ma'am wait!" Someone was yelling at her. Skylar forced herself not to look back, it wasn't worth it. Lowering your guard can easily get you captured. "Ma'am please!" The voice yelled.

A car sped in front of Skylar, trying to block her path but she flipped over it with ease. As she continued to run many obstacles seemed to get in her way, slowing her down. Skylar may have had superhuman abilities, but that didn't mean she never got tired. After what felt like forever of running she resulted in hiding. That didn't work out too well; they had found her in less than 5 minutes.

"Sedate her!" Fury ordered. "She's too dangerous!"

"There's no need for that Fury!" A voice stuck up for her. "We could just try to calm her down!"

"You don't know what she's capable-"

"Of course I do!" The man yelled. "And I'm capable of much worse trust me, I can calm her down!"

She heard Fury huff as she tried to fight off the men holding her. She could have done it, but she never liked hurting people, it wasn't in her nature. Unless they were bad, she couldn't hurt them, and these men didn't seem bad just really mean and scary.

"Hey," came a soothing voice. "Calm down, we're gonna take you somewhere safe ok? Please don't try and fight us, I don't want them to have to drug you."

She calmed down and listened to him speak.

"You're gonna be just fine, I promise."

* * *

"Bruce!" Steve called down the hallway of the medical sector. They were now on the helicarrier with the girl safely after hours of chasing her and calming her down. "How is she?"

Doctor Bruce Banner was running tests and procedures on the girl as she slept. Captain didn't necessarily agree with doing this without her consent, but that didn't stop anyone.

"She's fine; her cell levels are exactly like yours. This means you both have the same abilities." Bruce explained. "There's something about her skin though. There's this tattoo, it runs from the palm of her hand all around her wrist on both hands. They move around her fingers sometimes and around her wrist. I don't know what to make out of it."

Steve stood in silence, absorbing the new information. "I don't either." He said finally. "Hey, that was good work out there today, you really calmed her down. It looked like you knew what you were doing."

"I did." Banner shrugged. "I've been so used to having to keep myself calm that it was easy to help her do exactly that. Although I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have turned into a giant raging green monster if she hadn't been able to calm herself."

Steve laughed. "When do you expect her to wake up?"

"Soon…" Banner said hopefully, sounding like her wasn't sure. "A few hours tops."

"Do you think she'll mind if I wait for her to wake up? I have a couple questions I'd like to ask her."

Doctor Banner smiled and punched Steve's shoulder lightly. "Go ahead Cap, she's gonna need someone there when she awakes who understands."

"Understand what?" Captain Rogers asked.

The doors to the elevator opened and Bruce walked in. "What it's like to wake up somewhere not knowing where the hell you are." And then the elevator doors closed and Steve was alone in the hallway.

* * *

Steve sighed, turning over on the couch in the room Skylar had been assigned too. She was still asleep, tubes sticking out of her arms. For some reason that really bothered him. The needles and tubes would probably freak her out even more after she woke up. So, like the good person he was or at least tried to be, he took out each tube one by one.

As he did this he took advantage of the position and studied her features. He finally got to her hands where a needle was in the vein in her wrist. Steve took notice of the tattoos, tracing them all over her hands and wrists. What were they? Suddenly the tattoos started moving and he immediately dropped her hands and backed up.

"What was that?" He asked himself.

"My tattoos." A light voice spoke. "They move when at times."

"Yeah," Captain said. "I saw that."

She was awake and he'd finally be able to ask her the question that'd been killing him the since they'd found her.

"What are you?"

**Ok, definitely not as great as Steve's butt, not even close, but I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't I'm so sorry, I'll try to make it better next time. Finally, Steve and Skylar meet :D but will she like him? Hmmmm, who knows. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOSH! I'm very happy that a lot of people like this story! All your story alerting and favoriting makes me feel like I just saw Captain America naked, excited and at the same time nervous. Nervous because if I do one thing wrong someone you guys end up liking in the story you'll hate me forever! Ok, almost 3,000 HITS AND OVER 1,000 VISITORS! :D Thanks you guys sooooooo much! Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

Moments. Not days, but moments. Those are the most memorable things. All the most important or traumatic moments in Skylar's life came rushing through her head as she lie somewhere unconscious and unaware of where she was.

The memory that played back the most was that call from the hospital. The call the ruined her life, that broke her completely. When the nurse told her that her uncle had been hit while on his motorcycle she had rushed straight to the hospital. Unlike the rest of the people there at nine o'clock at night, she had no one but herself to help comfort her as the nurse delivered the horrid news. Her uncle was brain dead. She was given the rights weather to cut the life line or keep him living. Skylar knew her uncle would never keep her living, he'd want her safe in heaven, not stuck on earth in her dead basically dead body. So she cut his life line, she wouldn't let him suffer.

Despite what anyone said her uncle was a good man. His name was Alex Jade and he was the only agent to ever escape and stay off the radar of an organization he'd told her about called S.H.I.E.L.D.

Another moment comes to her. The day her uncle picked her up from child services after they took her away from her parents and had them arrested when she was five. Ever since then Alex was Skylar's father figure.

The memory of his sympathetic smile faded and consciousness started to take over her body. Skylar felt someone's hands on her, things were being taken out of her arm. Needles. Man, she hated needles. They were one of her worst fears next to sharks and spiders.

The hands of this person taking the needles out of her got to the last one on her wrist and removed it, however not letting go of her hand. She felt fingers tracing her _tattoos_. Skylar hated those damn things. They'd developed over the months she'd started using her powers more often than she was used to. They'd stopped spreading at her wrists about a month ago so she didn't think they'd get larger.

And then there was the tingling sensation letting her know her tattoos were moving and indicating that her powers were charging up.

The person who once held her hand jumped back suddenly. "What was that?" A man asked himself.

Skylar laughed to herself and spoke. "My tattoos. They move sometimes."

"Yeah." The man replied. "I saw that."

Silence fell over them and nothing was heard except the murmurs of people outside the room her and this man were in. Who was he anyway? He was scary looking…ok that was a lie he was totally gorgeous. With deep blue eyes and dirtyish blonde hair, an amazing body in which she could see his muscles practically ripping out of his shirt, and his hands ugh! He was like a hotter version of an Abercrombie model. What the hell was he doing in this shitty place, where ever 'this place' really was, he looked like he belonged modeling underwear for billboards in New York City.

But his attitude must be really cocky and annoying, because someone that good looking had to have a flaw, so if it wasn't in his looks, which it most certainly wasn't, it had to be in his personality.

"What are you?" He asked her.

Yep, there was the annoying personality she was expecting. Skylar absolutely hated being asked that. When she'd help save people back in New York someone would always end up asking her what she was, whether it was in a nice way or a rude one.

She rolled her eyes and tried to get up, but was stopped by the hot yet annoying man that occupied the room with her. "Woah, ma'am I have orders not to let you out of this room."

Skylar huffed. "Well who said I was leaving the room, maybe I just wanted to go to the bathroom and perhaps look for clothes to change into." Ok, so she didn't exactly say it in the nicest tone, but whatever…

The man blushed and let go of her wrist, letting Skylar get up.

"Are there any clothes for me to wear instead of this thing?" She motioned down her body, referring to the hospital gown whoever these people were had put her in.

"Yes." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks still a bit red. "They're in the top left drawer next to you."

After Skylar was done with the bathroom she started to undress. Picking up the outfit she was given she observed it. "Oh hell yeah!" She whispered, smiling like a 3 year old. The clothes they'd given her were some type of spy uniform. It was black and the zipper only went up to the middle of her chest, but it covered well enough and she looked like a total badass.

Skylar put on the suit and stared at herself. She turned around and looked in the mirror. "OH MY GOSH!" She screamed.

"Ma'am are you ok!" A panicked voice came from outside.

"MY ASS LOOKS FANTASTIC IN THIS SUIT!" Skylar screamed again and ran out of the bathroom. "How do I look?" She asked while posing a couple times. "Badass right?"

The man laughed. "Um…yeah…definitely." He tried to hide his smile by looking down but Skylar caught a glimpse of it. It made her smile, maybe he wasn't _so_ bad. He was still an ass for asking her that question but she'd get over it after a while.

"So what do we do now?" She asked him.

"Well," He explained. "We have to wait for Agent Romanoff to give us orders from Fury."

"Alright, I don't know who the hell Agent Romanoff is but I hope he's not a douche."

"She." Came a female voice. In the doorway stood a red headed woman who Skylar could only describe as beautiful. Skylar felt herself become self-conscious suddenly compared to the woman. "And don't worry I'm not that bad."

Skylar smiled politely and put out her hand for Agent Romanoff to shake which the agent took gladly.

"Agent Jade, you're skills are admirable!" The red head exclaimed. "I'm looking forward to training with you!"

"Well as am I Agent Romanoff." Skylar said.

"Please, call me Natasha."

"How come you gladly let her call you Natasha and not the rest of us?" The man who was still in the room asked.

Natasha shot him a look. "Because I like her more." Then she turned and motioned for them to follow. "Come. Fury would like to speak with all of us."

"Us?" Skylar mumbled.

She and the man were led by Natasha down a series of hallways. "I didn't catch your name back there." Skylar told him. "Mind telling me?"

He smiled down at her. Damn was he tall. "Captain Steve Rogers ma'am."

"Ok, you've got to stop with the ma'am thing. It's really cute, because when you say it you get this kind of southern accent, but it also makes me sound old. Ok? Ok."

Before Steve could speak they entered another room that had a sort of office meeting table in the middle. Three men, including Fury, were seated at it. When Fury saw Skylar he stood up and spoke. "Captain, Agent Romanoff, Agent Jade…please take a seat."

Just like her two escorts she sat down at the other head of the table. Skylar noticed a bottle of water in front of her and started to examine it. She flipped the bottle upside down and shook it lightly. After a few seconds she uncapped the top and took a whiff of the water.

Someone cleared their throat, moving her attention from the bottle to the front of the room. Looking up she found everyone staring at her strangely, but she didn't care really.

"Agent Jade, may I ask what you are doing?" Fury questioned her.

"Yeah, is this purified water?" Skylar asked. "Because I don't like how purified water taste, I only drink spring water and water from the tap depending on where I am. I only like Long Islands tap water."

She caught Tony Stark chuckling and Steve trying to suppress a smile.

"We're not here to satisfy your every want Agent-"

"Yeah but _you guys_ were the ones to drag me from my home to this…thing I don't know what I'm in, it looks like we're flying when I look out the windows, and I didn't get any say whatsoever. So I think that if I want something as simple as spring water I should be able to get it."

Fury inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Agent Flux would you please get Agent Jade spring water please." He said to an older agent who didn't look so excited about doing it. Skylar mentally laughed at him. She smiled as he passed by. "Why thank you Agent Flux!" He narrowed his eyes but continued out of the room.

"As I was saying." Fury's voice boomed, making him the center of attention again. "Agent Jade, we have a problem and we need your help."

"My help?" She laughed. "I'm sorry but have you seen the people you have working for you? You've got Iron Man, a super-soldier - yes I know who Captain Steve Rogers is; Captain America, my uncle and grandfather talked very highly of you Steve. And…" She looked at the other man in the room; he looked to be about 40 or so. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Doctor Bruce Banner." He replied.

Skylar looked at Fury in disbelief. "And you have a hulk." A silence overcame the room.

Tony raised his hand. "We also have a Norse God and Agent Romanoff is an assassin."

"And I come in where?" Skylar asked Fury.

"Agent Jade, you underestimate yourself. I've seen you take down over 30 men in a matter of minutes. And your _other _abilities sure come in handy also…wouldn't you think?"

The young brunette stared at the man in disbelief. How did he know about that?

"Wait, her what? What does that mean?" Tony interrupted.

"Ms. Jade has an ability that wasn't noted on her S.H.I.E.L.D. file."

"And what was that?" Steve asked.

Fury gave her a look as if to ask if she wanted to tell them of would he have to. She didn't say anything at first, debating on _how_ to explain what she could do.

"My tattoos." She decided was a good place to start. "They're not what you think."

* * *

**BADADADADA because I'm a horrible person I'm gonna stop right there and leave you guys hanging. Can you guess what her other ability is? GUESS IN YOUR MINDS OR PM ME. It's really hard though, I don't think anyone will ever guess it :P but you can try! Have fun with that ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating sooner my loves but my cousins were in town and I turned off my computer so they wouldn't be able to look through the shit I have on it 0_0… that would be bad.**

**I appreciate all the nice comments you guys have! Thank you for reading and reviewing and following and all that, it means the world to me that you like my story!**

**So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Steve didn't understand what attracted him to this woman that he'd only met a few minutes ago. She was definitely beautiful, no doubt about that, but what did he really find so appealing about her other than her looks? He barely knew the girl…

But what he did know was she had secrets. Dangerous secrets.

"My tattoos." Skylar started to explain. "They're not what you think."

By the look on everyone's faces in the room, besides Nick's, they were just as confused as Steve.

"What?" Banner asked softly.

Skylar huffed and looked down at her hands. "They're not made of permanent ink. They're a mixture of both Titanium and Vibranium."

Steve's head shot up, his eyes directed at her hands. "Vibranium? Like my shield?"

Skylar shook her head. "I've only had the tattoos for a while, but I've had the power they hold for my entire life. The markings just showed up as I started to use my powers more often."

"Wait, ok, I am _so_ confused." Tony interrupted. "How is that possible?"

* * *

Maybe this was a good time for Skylar to tell them her story. She'd have to someday, and she needed to learn to trust people, which with her past wasn't easy. How could she trust other people when she couldn't even trust her own parents? Her uncle had run away from this, obviously he didn't trust them. So why should she? But looking into the eyes of the heroes that stood before her, she knew she couldn't _not_ trust them.

Skylar sighed and let the _tattoos_ turn from black their normal silvery metal color. Everyone's eyes widened(except Fury's of course).

"And I repeat." Stark said. "How is that possible?"

Skylar chuckled. "It's something I learned to do over the past couple of months." As all eyes in the room examined her markings she continued, telling them the story of how she'd inherited her power. "My parents weren't exactly the best. They were crazy actually, like mad scientist crazy. You know what that's exactly what they were; mad scientists."

At that moment Agent Flux came back in the room with a bottle of spring water, throwing it at Skylar. She caught it right as it was about to hit her face.

"When I was little they never had enough time for me it seemed. They were always busy trying to find something new in the world, or trying to invent something new. So when they got a hold of a small sample of Vibranium they immediately started thinking something up. They wanted to mix it with something that could withstand temperatures extremely hotter than what Vibranium could."

"Titanium." Doctor Banner offered.

"Exactly." Skylar smiled. "So they tried to melt both of the metals, which would take a lot of heat, requiring them to do it in some secret lab I guess the middle of the desert, I don't really remember I was too young. After melting both the metals somewhat, they tried melting the rest of it together. Of course while all this was happening they didn't bother to notice their child run off. Why they even brought me along I have no idea. Something happened and the next thing I know there was an explosion. And I was the only one in the lab."

There was a long silence before Tony disrupted it. "That must've sucked."

Natasha smacked him upside the head and whispered harshly for him to shut the hell up.

"You could say that." Skylar shrugged. "Do you know of the group called the Fantastic Four? They live in the Baxter building in Manhattan. They got their powers after being hit by a storm while in space. I got mine after being hit with what you may call a solar storm. Their DNA was altered by the space storm. However for me, it was like the two metals _became_ my DNA. I should've died…"

"So what can you do then?" Doctor Banner asked politely.

"I'm able toliterally turn myself into a mixture of Vibranium and Titanium. _I _am basically the strongest and rarest metal on Earth."

"It says in your file you lived with your uncle for majority of your life." Steve spoke.

"Yeah, my uncle had me taken away from my parents and had them deemed as unfit to take care of a child. When he found out about my powers he helped me learn to control them."

"Agent Alex Jade: the only agent to ever escape and stay off the radar of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury smiled an actual genuine smile. "He was definitely one of the best agents I ever had. I wasn't going to let him go, but he had to raise you, and he didn't want you getting involved in this."

"Everything happens for a reason. I obviously wasn't meant to die in that storm. I was still needed somewhere…by someone."

"You are needed Agent Jade, by the whole world." Agent Phil Coulson stepped into the room.

"Excuse me?" Skylar asked.

Coulson introduced himself and kindly shook her hand. "The world is in danger. As you've pointed out, we have many special people with unique powers to help us save it, what we need is someone to save them."

"I don't understand…"

Agent Coulson sighed. "Ok, Captain, come here." Steve hesitantly obliged. "What do you see here Agent?"

"Uh…" Skylar scrunched her eyebrows. "Steve?" She answered as if it were a trick question.

"Correct. And Steve is a…" He waited for her to answer.

"Male?"

"Yes, but no."

"Soldier?" She guessed again.

"Close."

"Super soldier!" She jumped up as she correctly answered his statements.

"YES! We look at him as a weapon! These people," He motioned to the almost everyone in the room. "Are all weapons we can use to win the war. But what's the one thing Captain Rogers needs to protect himself?"

"His shield."

"That's it." Coulson smiled. "This team may be full of weapons, but where's the shield? Where's the thing they need most to protect them?"

Realization hit Skylar hard. "I'm the shield."

"You, Agent Jade, are the protector of this team." Nick Fury stated.

Was this possible? Was this even real? Skylar tried to process all the information carefully. So they basically needed her to protect a billionaire with an iron suit, a super soldier from the 1940's, an assassin, a Norse god, and a Hulk. How could they expect so much from one person?

"How do you know I can really protect this team?"

"We don't." Fury answered.

Skylar sat down in her seat with a huff. She took a sip of her spring water and set the bottle down on the table. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me…"

She heard Tony chuckle and Fury grunt. After seconds of thinking things over Skylar finally stood back up. "Alright, I'll do it. I have nothing else to do this weekend anyway."

* * *

**Ugh…not the best chapter I've written but I'm glad I finally got through explaining her power and how she got it. If you don't like it I don't give a shit because I spent hours trying to make up the right story and I really wanted something different. I didn't want Skylar to have such an ordinary power; I wanted her to be weirdly unique. So yeah…ok love you guys 3 talk to you uh…whenever I update next!**


	6. Chapter 5

**GUESS WHO'S BAAACK!? I've missed you all so greatly my loves! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have summer assignments that I need to finish last minute. Oops? ALSO I'VE REACHED OVER 5,000 VIEWS I'M EXTREMELY HAPPY ABOUT THIS! :D Thank you all for reading this story and just being plain fucking awesome, it means everything to me as I believe I have said before! And now I present to you…Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Oh and I know Tony isn't supposed to be on the helicarrier yet but I made a mistake so he's going to be there now. Just a minor change that's all.**

"Woohoo!" Skylar shouted. "My first mission! This is exciting! We should get a picture!" She took out her iPhone and held it up between her Tony and Steve and took the picture. Skylar was smiling, Tony was making a stupid face, and Steve looked completely confused. "AWWW! We're so cute."

"Rogers, Jade, this is you're stop." Natasha informed them. "Find Loki and keep a low profile."

"I still can't believe you're making us walk around to find this guy!" Skylar whined. "Let's go Steven!"

Steve and Skylar were off the jet and walking through Germany in a matter of seconds. Steve took this time to study Skylar. She was somewhat like Tony, making jokes in serious situations and using sarcasm whenever she could. She was beautiful no doubt about that. Although he'd never tell anyone this, Stark would only make fun of him more than he already does, Banner would most likely end up telling Tony, Natasha wouldn't care, and Fury…yeah he wasn't the best option either.

Steve couldn't afford to let anyone in anyway; he'd only end up losing them like he did Peggy and Bucky. He wasn't about to go through that pain again, it hurt too much. And besides she didn't seem to be interested so it all worked out.

Steve's thoughts were interrupted by an elbow jabbing him in the stomach. It didn't hurt but it caught his attention. "Look." Skylar whispered and pointed at something. There in the streets of Germany stood Loki commanding the people to kneel before him. "Well isn't he a doll."

They watched as an older man stood up and spoke. Loki pointed his…whatever he was holding at the man and said something to the defenseless citizens.

"Ok, I think it's time to help now." Skylar pointed out. Steve was already way ahead of her. By the time she started running towards Loki, he was already in front of the elderly, blocking him from the blast with his shield.

* * *

Skylar stood behind Loki and watched as Steve stood up, revealing himself to everyone. "You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Ugh, ok it was official. Rogers was totally hot when he went into soldier mode.

"The soldier." She heard Loki say to himself. "The man out of time."

"He's not the one out of time." Skylar said from behind him. He barely turned around to see her when Natasha's voice rang through the air. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki obviously didn't take her seriously because he shot right at the jet with his scepter thing. Before she knew it Steve and Loki were fighting. She saw a little girl crying and screaming for her uncle who lay on the floor unconscious from being trampled on by people who were trying to get away.

_No._ She froze. The little girl's voice rang through her ears over and over again. Skylar raced over to the girl and the man as fast as she could. In German she asked the girl if she could speak English. The child started to make hand signals which Skylar recognized as sign language.

Many things she'd learned from her uncle were languages, she knew how to speak very many of them.

_Please help him._ The child signed. She was deaf…

_I'll try, it'll be ok I promise. _Skylar signed back.

"Uh Skylar, I could use a little help here!" She heard Steve yell.

"Hang in there Steve." She replied while checking the unconscious man's pulse. "Shit."

Skylar looked at the little girl. _Come with me, I can help you, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?_

_I trust you._ With that Skylar swooped the girl off her feet and ran toward the jet. "Natasha I need you to-" A blast of energy shot toward the jet again. Ok, maybe that wasn't the best place the put the kid, looks like she'd be staying on the ground with her after all.

Skylar turned around and meet eyes with Loki. "Fucking shit." She whispered to herself. Loki raised his scepter and shot towards them. Skylar turned them around and covered the girl. She felt her body grow cold and the world went quite as she whispered, "I am Vibranium."

And everything went black.

* * *

A small hand was nudging her. That's what awoke her. Skylar shot up from her lying position and immediately went to grab her forehead. She groaned in pain. "What the hell happened?"

"I swooped in and saved the day, like always." Tony said.

Skylar looked around and saw they were now in the jet. The little girl was holding tightly onto her arm.

_The man with the shield saved us. _She signed to her.

"Her name's Anastasia, she's six." Steve informed her. "Natasha's been talking- uh signing with her but she wasn't telling us much. She told Natasha she only trusted you."

Skylar looked back at Anastasia and smiled._ Anastasia is my middle name, it's very beautiful._

The little girl giggled and smiled brightly.

_Can you talk to the nice lady please, her name is Natasha and she won't hurt you. You can trust her, just like you trust me._

Anastasia nodded reluctantly and faced Natasha. "Wait, Nat aren't you supposed to be flying this thing?"

"Auto pilot." Natasha shrugged.

She watched as Agent Romanoff and Anastasia signed to each other. "She wouldn't let go of you when I came over to help." She heard Steve say from behind her. Skylar jumped a little and turned around. Steve laughed. "She seems to like you."

Skylar smiled, not knowing what to say.

"What are you two love bugs doing over here all alone smiling like idiots at each other?" Tony interrupted them.

Thunder and lightning sounded from outside the jet and Anastasia ran over to hug Skylar's leg.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked Loki, who Skylar now noticed was sitting on the far side of the jet. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki told him.

Skylar sighed. "So not looking forward to what's about to happen next." She held onto the little girl and moved away from Loki and behind Steve and Tony.

Suddenly there was a crash.

"What was that?" Natasha asked from the front of the jet.

"Uh…a bird?" Tony suggested.

"That's a big ass bird." Skylar felt chills run up her spine.

Tony put on his mask and opened the doors of the jet. "What are you doing?" Steve asked him. Not a second after he spoke something knocked Tony down and grabbed Loki, flying out.

"And now there's that guy…" Tony stood back up.

Skylar stomped her foot and groaned. "I am so not in the mood for this."

"Sounds like Pepper when I try to-"

"SHUT UP AND FIX THIS STARK!" She cut him off before he could even think about finishing his sentence.

"Is he another Asgardian?" Romanoff asked.

"Doesn't matter." Tony said. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." He went to open jet door.

Skylar felt a pull on her belt and looked down to see Anastasia scared out of her wits. _It'll be fine, I've got you._ She signed to the girl.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Captain yelled.

"I have a plan." Tony said. "Attack."

**Omg it's 2 in the morning. The things I do for you people! I don't feel like reading this over so enjoy and review loves. And idk with the kid, it's my story so I decided to put this child into it. She's gonna play a role in Skylar's life though so…get ready. Ok, I need to go to bed. Hope you all liked it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**You would never believe this. So today on the news they said school was closed. Then liked 20 minutes later THEY SAID IT WAS CLOSED TOMORROW TO DUE TO TROPICAL STORMS! THANK YOU THOR! Ok, here's the next chapter. Enjoy Steve's cute ass shyness. Ugh I love him to death.**

* * *

Skylar watched as Steve pulled on a parachute after Stark flew out of the jet. She started to get worried. He wasn't actually going out there was he? He could get hurt, it was too dangerous! Woah…when did she become so concerned with Steve's safety?

_Ugh Skylar his sexiness is getting to you. _Skylar mentally cursed herself. It's been not even two days and she's already started to like him. You know what this so would happen to her. The world just liked to screw with her whenever things seemed to be going just fine.

"I'd sit this one out Cap." Natasha advised Steve.

_Please talk him out of this Nat! _Skylar pleaded in her mind.

"I don't see how I can." _Oh go fuck yourself Rogers._ He couldn't just be selfish for two seconds and not try to help Stark's dumbass. He just _had_ to be such a nice person. Couldn't he just shut up and stay with her up in the jet? Was that such a bad idea?

"These guys come from legend," Natasha told him. "They're basically gods."

Oh no if Steve was going you best believe she was going with him. Skylar would be damned if she let him go down there alone. She went to grab a parachute which was near the open ramp of the jet. She could see the ground very _very_ far away. _The shit I do for you Steve. _She rolled her eyes and put on the parachute.

"There's only one god ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Skylar giggled at Steve's remark. He could be so cute without even trying.

_Shut up Skylar, you can't like him; he's too good for you._ Skylar rolled her eyes once again. The voice inside her head obviously wasn't the nicest.

"Watch Anastasia Nat!" She placed the kid in a seat and strapped her in.

_Be right back love._ She signed to the little girl and went after Steve who had grabbed his shield and jumped out of the plane seconds before her.

* * *

By the time Steve had found Tony he was already picking a fight with the supposed god.

"Steven Rogers!" He heard from behind him. It was Skylar. She looked out of breath and tired from all the running they had to do to find Stark. "Next time, you give me a piggyback ride because that was bullshit with all the running. I may have the same abilities as you, but when I'm tired I don't do as well."

Steve chuckled. "I found them Skye."

"What?"

"I said I found them." He repeated.

"No! Did you…did you just call me Skye?" A light pink tint reached her cheeks but Steve didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah why? Do you not want-"

Skylar smiled and interrupted him. "It's fine! I like the nickname."

"Ok. Good." He smiled lightly and turned back to the two men fighting. Steve threw his shield at them causing their attention to turn to him. He caught his shield easily and placed it back on his arm. "Hey that's enough!"

He and Skylar jumped off the rock they were standing on. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes." _Holy accent. The hell was he from? The 1800's?_ Skylar thought.

"Then prove it. Put the hammer down." Captain Rogers instructed.

_Awwwwww! He's so cute when he takes charge and does the whole Captain thing!_

She really needed to filter her thoughts. One of these days something's gonna slip out.

"Uh, yeah, no." Tony started. "Bad call, he loves his hammer-" Suddenly he was thrown to the ground by the Norse god.

"You want me to put the hammer down!?" He seemed angry.

"Oh my gosh, we aren't really doing this now are we?" Skylar complained. Before anyone could say anything the god threw his hammer right at Steve and Skye.

Steve grabbed her wrist and engulfed her body into his, blocking them with his shield.

"I am Vibranium!" Skylar yelled. She held onto Steve tightly as the hammer and connected with his shield.

They were thrown back a couple feet from the impact. Skylar landed right on top of Steve, causing him to blush and stutter. "Uh-I-I-Uh-Are you-I just-I didn't-I mean-Uh-"

"Steve!" Skylar giggled trying to hide her own embarrassment. She grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Don't worry about it."

Steve cleared his throat and looked over at Tony and whoever the other guy was. "Are we done here?"

There was a silence.

"Why you two holding hands? Did I miss something in the two minutes I was off the plane?" Tony asked. It was true, they had yet to let go of each other's hand, until however it was pointed out and they immediately did. "Ugh I can't deal with you two." Tony rolled his eyes and started flying away. "EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!" He yelled.

The Norse god, Steve, and Skylar just stood there, not saying anything to each other.

"Do you…are you two-" The god started.

"Shut up." Skylar spat at him. She looked at Steve. "I'm not walking back, you know that right. You're carrying me."

Steve sighed and let her climb onto his back. "Come on." He said to the new guy.

"Giddy up Captain!" Skylar yelled and slapped Steve in the butt.

Captain jumped a little and blushed. She was definitely gonna be a handful throughout the rest of the mission.

* * *

**DONE. Did you enjoy Steve's awkward self? I did. So it's not very long but that's because I wanted to end on a good note so here we are! Leave yo messages and numbers (not really, I won't call you) in your review. Until next time my loves.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my little nigglets. I know, I haven't updated in forever! But blame school! Here's a chapter to make up for it, and just because I left you guys hanging I'll add a little Steve and Skylar drama…well I was going to anyways so…just read. **

After the team had gotten back to the helicarrier Skylar decided to take a short nap. Anastasia looked tired also so she brought her with.

_Let's take a nap, ok? You look tired._ Skylar signed to Anastasia.

"Jade!" She heard Coulson yell. He walked up to the woman and girl holding out his hand.

"What's this?" Skylar asked referring to what was in his hand.

"It's a hearing aid." Coulson explained. "So you can talk to Anastasia without having to sign to her. It's quicker and easier. Just thought I'd try and help you out."

Agent Jade smiled. "Thanks Coulson." She took the hearing aid out of his hand and bent down, fitting it into Anastasia's ear and turning it on. "Can you hear well?" She asked the little girl. Anastasia nodded her head and smiled up at the man.

_Thank you._ She signed to the agent.

"You're welcome kiddo." He smiled. "Oh, Skylar. Listen…um…I wanted to ask for a favor…"

Skylar looked back at him confused. "Yeah?"

"Well…you see I have these vintage Captain America trading cards…and…well um…since you and Captain are you know-"

"Wait what?" Skylar interrupted him. "What do you mean Captain and me…what's going on between us?"

"Oh you guys aren't- oh wow. Ok this makes everything extremely awkward…" There was a silence. "Well…I'm just gonna…walk away." And with that Agent Coulson was long gone, leaving Skylar hella confused. What was Phil talking about?

Skylar rolled her eyes. Coulson was probably just messing with her. She laughed at herself for even believing he was being serious. She continued walking but slowed down. What if Phil was being serious? She turned to Anastasia and looked into the little girls eyes.

"Remember Steve? The man with the shield?" She asked the little girl.

The little blonde girl stared at Anastasia with her dark blue eyes and nodded. _Your husband._ She signed.

"WHAT?!" The brunette cried out. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink. "No, no, no, we aren't married!"

Anastasia gave her a confused look. _Why?_

"Uh. Well…you see, Steve isn't from this time. He's older than me…a lot older." She tried to explain to the little girl.

_He doesn't look old._ Anastasia signed.

Skylar laughed. "Right!? I thought he was a model the first time I saw him! He's like prince charming in real life! It's scary that a man stuck in ice for almost 70 years can come out looking just as hot as he did going in."

The little girl giggled.

"Don't laugh at me! You were thinking it!" Skylar smiled. "But we have to keep this a secret, so that means we can't say anything to Steve ok?"

Anastasia gave her an evil little smile.

"Anastasia…"

Before Skylar could say anything else the girl ran for it, all the way down the hall and straight into Tony. She got up off the ground after falling and continued her journey down the hallway. Agent Jade ran after her and once again Tony was run into.

"Ok, someone needs to come up with a no running rule!" He sighed.

"Oh sorry Stark! Anastasia ran away after we had this long talk about…nevermind."

Tony laughed. "About Steve? Yeah I heard. _Everyone_ heard."

Skylar felt her face heat up again and her eyes widened. "What?!"

"You're mic is still on and so are all our earpieces."

"NO!"

"YES!" Tony started laughing at her expression. "You should've seen Capsicle's face! When you were commenting on how old he was and then he got all happy when you said he was hot and then he realized everyone was around and he was blushing like a fucking tomato! I was dying of laughter I swear to god!"

"SHUT UP TONY!"

"I'm not the one who admitted her obsession for the Captain without turning off her mic!"

"I hate you so fucking much right now!"

"Can't hate me forever sweetheart, I'll be the best man at your wedding." Tony laughed at himself.

"SHUT UP STARK!"

"Oh come on, we all knew you liked him, it was pretty obvious the way you drool over him."

"I don't drool over him!" Skylar shoved Tony's chest, even though it didn't really faze him. "I was saying all that to play along for Anastasia!"

"That is the most pathetic excuse ever! Don't worry about it honeybooboo, he wants to bang you too!"

"I don't want to bang him!"

"Oh sorry was that too informal, we can use another term if you'd like-"

"STARK!" Skye tried shoving him again but he just laughed. "You suck!"

"And you swallow." Skylar tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help it, she busted out laughing. "Ok, so how about this. He also would like to passionately make love to you-"

"KILL YOURSELF!" The young women screamed at him.

Tony just continued to laugh. "Admit it, you want to get in his pants just as much as he wants to get into yours!"

"I do NOT!"

"Yes you do!"

There was a long silence. "Ok…maybe." She admitted.

Tony giggled until he couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed loudly.

"What!?" Skylar yelled.

"You-your-your mic" He tried to speak. "Is s-still on!"

Skylar screamed out ripped out her earpiece and mic, throwing it onto the ground and stomping on it. Tony stopped laughing as he watched the young agent do this. "Woah…anger management much?"

"You're so annoying Tony!"

"You love me."

"No I don't."

"Oh I get it," He chuckled. "Steve might get jealous if you say I love you to other men."

"JUMP OFF THE HELICARRIER STARK!" Skylar was above embarrassed. She wanted to die in a corner right about now. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life; no it _was_ the most embarrassing moment of her life. Not only had the entire agency heard her confession, but so had Steve! She'd never be able to live this down! He probably thought she was a creep now or something. "I'm literally this close to killing myself."

"I don't think Steve would appreciate that."

Ok Tony was not making the situation better whatsoever. What was she gonna do when she saw him? Skylar wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes at all, she wouldn't be able to look at him period. She'd just hide in the back of the room and sit next to Natasha. Oh Natasha! That's who she needed to see right now!

"I'm gonna go shoot myself, bye Tony."

"Wait Skylar!" Tony pulled her back to face him. "Trust me. Steve likes you too, he talks about you all the time. He just doesn't have the guts to say he likes you to your face. If you need anything you have my number and you know where my room is. Ok?"

So maybe he did was a good friend after all. Sort of…

"Thanks Tony." She smiled sadly and hugged him. "Now go find your little science buddy and talk nerd with each other."

"Are you kidding!?" Tony exclaimed. "I have to go find Steve and make fun of him now! This'll be too much fun!"

"GOODBYE TONY."

"Goodbye beautiful! Text me maybe!"

**Tony so fun to write about! I can't even with that man! Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and send me your love! **


End file.
